


the morning after

by Kyle1219



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, I am so sorry, M/M, Morning After, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, a sort of Halloween fick after Halloween?, but its not on purpose, i mean well, mentioned of sex, mentions of drinking, more likely than you think, uh kokichi punches shuichi in the throat, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle1219/pseuds/Kyle1219
Summary: shuichi wakes up next to someone the morning after a Halloween party.wonder who it isdid I upload a (sorta) Halloween story after Halloween? yesdid I start writing this before Halloween? yesis there a good reason I uploaded this after Halloween? nope
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> did i come up with this idea during a zoom lesson? yes  
> was the lesson bible study? yep  
> do i like bible study? nononononononononononononononononononono  
> do i regret everything? yeah pretty much
> 
> anyway enjoy

“ghnn” shuichi groaned as sunlight hit his face.  
  


he had no idea why, but he had a major headache.

Oh wait! Yesterday was kaede’s Halloween party! So that must mean-shuichi internally groaned. Rantaro must have brought drinks. He must have ben dared to drink a few and then continued out of his own free will.

Stupid rantaro.

Shuichi sighed and nuzzled his head into the pillow he was holding and pulled it closer. It felt so warm. And then it groaned.

His eyes snapped open.

No…

nononononononononono

He quickly looked down to see non other than kokichi ouma cuddled into his bare chest.

‘fuck’ shuichi thought. he tried not to breath so quickly as to not wake up the boy beside him.  
‘ok shuichi calm down. You don’t know what happened last night and all you remember is Halloween party, drinks and kokichi’s cute costume-wait…what?’

A distant memory of the supreme leader dressed in black short shorts and a black shirt while wearing black high boots and having small cat ears clipped into his mop of purple hair floated back into shuichi’s head.  
right…that cute costume…

Trying to forget the costume shuichi looked back down at the small boy.  
ouma appeared to be in the same state as saihara, half-naked with the blanket covering his bottom half. Ouma’s neck was covered in dark hickeys that trailed down to his collarbone and chest. He dark hair was sprawled around the pillow and his eyes were closed as his chest rose and fell peacefully. Small little snores could be heard from the leaders swollen and slightly parted lips.

_‘cute’_

No no he shouldn’t think like that.

Shaking away his blush the detective tired to untangle himself form the warmth that kokichi provided.

He wanted to

He really did just want t leave and hope to god kokichi wouldn’t connect that dots.

But he knew kokichi. He knew the supreme leader would be able to connect the dots from anything. And he knew better than to leave him like this, all alone and covered with hickeys…if ouma didn’t remember yesterday’s events, he would assume something bad…

So shuichi stayed.

Stayed as he stared at the small boy who was still in his arms.

Shuichi looked over at the desk beside the bed to find his phony lying there ‘oh thank god’ he picked it up to find a few missed calls from kaede and a text message

** 10:30-  **   
_You and ouma disappeared last night at like 2:30 AM, I found you two asleep after…that…  
  
_

Shuichi felt himself go red.  
 _‘sorry kaede’_

** 10:31 **

_I left some pain killers and water in the desk drawer if you need. I also brought the bag you had last night upstairs along with some clothes that I think would fit ouma_.

** 11:30 **

_Me and miu left to get some stuff at the mall so don’t be scared if the house is empty. kirumi made everyone who stayed over some pancakes before they all left, we left you some on the counter._

** 11:31  **

_You two reck my house and I will come for your head :)_

** 11:31  **

_Also, good job with finally having the balls to bed ouma_

** 11:32 **

_I’m so sorry miu stole my phone, but she’s right. though I wouldn’t phrase it like that…_

Shuichi sighed and began texting her.

** 11:45 **

_Thank you for that. And I’m sorry we ended up doing…that…in your gust room_

Almost two minuets later he receives an answer.

** 11:47 **

_Ah great you’re awake! And it’s ok we were all pretty drunk…I barely remember you two going off there honestly, I only found out when I went to look for you two in the morning._

** 11:48 **

_Soooo what are you going to do now?_

** 11:48 **

_What do you mean?_

** 11:50 **

_I mean you and ouma. You had a crush on him for two years, does he like you back?_

Shuichi stared at kaede’s message.  
that’s true he did like ouma, he has for a while now…but…does he like him back? Them sleeping with each other while drunk doesn’t mean anything. And ouma never really…. well, they’re going to have to talk about it once ouma wakes up.

** 11:54 **

_I’m not sure…I’m going to have to talk about it with ouma when he wakes up_

** 11:57 **

_Oh, he’s still in bed?_

** 11:57 **

_We both are_

Only after he sent the message did shuichi realize what a mistake that was.

** 11:57 **

_Ohhh you are? Can’t keep your hands off him?_

** 11:57 **

_No! kaede I just didn’t want to leave him to_

_Wake up alone and get the wrong idea_

_For what happened last night!_

** 11:58 **

_So, he is in bed?_

** 11:58 **

_Yep_

** 11:58 **

_And you are not laying down next to him?_

** 11:59 **

_Hand on let me rephrase that, are you still cuddling with him?_

** 11:59 **

_…._

_Maybe_

** 12:00 **

_God shuichi I hope you two are dating by the time me and miu get home_

** 12:00 **

_I’ve got to go._

_don’t reck my house, confess to ouma, have something to eat and use protection_

** 12:01 **

_I hate you_

Shuichi’s face was red as he placed the phone back on the nightstand. As much as he hated it, kaede had a point. What was he going to say to ouma once he woke up?

“ugh my head…” a small voice groaned as the detective felt shifting against his chest.  
Well. Time to find out.

Saihara looked down as those beautiful purple irises opened and locked eyes with him.

Then ouma screamed.

And before he knew what happened shuichi felt a sharp pain in his throat and all the air get knocked out of his windpipe.

Did ouma just punch him in the throat?

“s-saihara-chan? What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!” he scrammed and saihara winced as his headache got worse.

“o-ouma” shuichi rasped. He knew ouma had fast instincts from the time rantaro made the mistake of placing a hand on the leader’s shoulder (ouma ended up pining rantaro’s hand behind his back), but this is ridiculous. “this…this isn’t your bed” he said once he felt air return to his longs “this is kaede’s guest bedroom”

  
“what the hell am I doing in kaede’s guest bedroom?” he asked and saihara blushed red “u-um well…” ouma raised an eyebrow before looking down at himself. His eyes stayed glued to his bare chest and then to saihara’s. he seemed to connect the dots as his face went red.

“I-I we- “he looked at saihara as if begging him to jump up and yell ‘it’s a lie’ like he always does. “u-uh yeah…we um…well, I don’t know if you remember, but amami brought drinks and uh I guess we um drank too much”  
the leader looked down for a minuet before snapping his head back and smiling his usual mischievous smile “well I guess the drug I put in your drink last night really worked” he giggled. “that’s a lie, right?” saihara sighed and ouma simply giggled “who knowsss~” he sang and shuichi saw him wince and send a hand to his head.

With another sigh shuichi looked at the small drawer and opened it to find the pain killers and water kaede talked about.  
“here” he said handing the pills and the water to ouma “take these, it should help. After that we’ll get dressed and uh…I don’t know” “nishishi saihara-chan doesn’t seem so happy about the idea of us getting dressed. Could it be? Does saihara-chan want me to stay here half naked in his embrace?”

_Yes_

“n-no! just- just take the stupid pain killers!” both winced as saihara’s yelling did not help their hangover. “fine fine geez” ouma mumbled and took the pills with one large gulp.

“we should get dressed…” shuichi mumbled after taking the pills “yeah we should” ouma said as he pushed himself out of the bed. “w-what are you doing?” shuichi blushed as a half necked ouma removed the blankets from himself to reveal he was only dressed in an odd set of boxers.

Ouma ignored him and looked at his hickey covered thighs “geez saihara-chan” he mumbled and pushed himself onto his feet only fall back onto the bed “Jesus fuck shuichi!” he yelled.  
“o-ouma I’m so sorry I really don’t remember that I-“ “stop blaming yourself” ouma said and turned to look him in the eye for the first time since he woke up.

Shuichi’s breath stopped as he locked eyes with ouma. His eyes were so beautiful. “stop blaming yourself, I know that’s what you’re doing right now” ouma sighed “it’s not your fault, we were both super drunk and well…these things happen” “but I didn’t ask for sober consent” shuichi said quickly “ouma being drunk doesn’t mean we can both give consent…” shuichi sighed and looked down at the white sheets.

He just thought about it, but it was true. He and ouma did it while drunk…they did it without sober consent…there was no excuse for that…  
“saihara” he looked back at ouma and flinched when he felt a hand place itself on his check and whip tears he didn’t even know were falling “it’s true, we were drunk, we couldn’t give consent, I don’t know what I can say that would justify that…but if I know you, you asked for consent. even if I was drunk, and I’m sure I agreed and consented”

“but you were dunk!” shuichi yelled as the tears rolled down faster “you were drunk and that doesn’t mean a thing!” “it did mean something shuichi” ouma whispered softly.

“what?” “it meant something because, drunk me consented properly as much as sober me would consent as well” the detective snapped his eyes open and looked up at ouma with surprise “w-what?” ouma’s eyes widened as he just realized what he said “I-ah shit u-um” a small blush dusted his cheeks “I-I might have had the um…t-tiniest crush on you s-since first year and uh I may or may not still have these feelings” he said and shuichi was stunned.

Since first year? Saihara only developed his crush towards third year…they could have been dating even before they left hopes peak! Why didn’t shuichi ever listen when kaede told him the leader liked him too? Why didn’t he listen to kaito? To maki? Why did he do this?

“s-saihara? You can say no you know” ouma’s sad tone pulled him back into reality “I have liked you-no, loved you for a long time, and that’s not a lie, but if you want to stay just friends…I,” he stopped for a second and appeared to swallow a lump in his throat “I would be fine with that”  
he ended his sentence with a warm smile but saihara knew ouma, and he knew that smile was a lie. He opened his mouth to answer but ouma cut him off quickly “and just because we had sex while drunk doesn’t mean anything about you ok? And don’t you dare lie to spare my feelings because I will spot it” saihara closed his mouth and the silence was back.  
their eyes were locked together, violet eyes that were slightly hazy from tears and gold eyes that were wide with shock never leaving each other. That is until shuichi’s eyes slowly drifted down to the small boys’ lips.  
  
“uh shuichi?” “can I kiss you?” the words tumbled out of shuichi’s mouth before he could stop them. Ouma blushed and his eyes once again met the golden eyes he fell in love with so many years ago. “please do” he whispered and saihara didn’t need telling twice. His lips met the leader in a soft and gentle kiss. Shuichi allowed his hand to cup ouma’s cheek as he used his thumb to wipe away tears that finally split from ouma’s eyes. The supreme leaders’ arms wrapped around shuichi’s neck as he pulled him closer.

“well...” ouma whispered once they finally broke apart, each of them chasing for air “guess I failed no nut November” he said with a smirk as shuichi blushed “at least I got a cute boyfriend in return” he said and rubbed shuichi’s lip with his thumb, said lips curled into a smirk. “boyfriend huh? Don’t remember being asked that” “you haven’t? well than I kokichi ouma command you, shuichi saihara to be my boyfriend!” ouma said with his usual leader ton that made saihara laugh “hey!” ouma yelled “don’t laugh at me” he pouted. Shuichi smiled and pecked ouma on the lips “kokichi ouma, I would be happy to be your boyfriend” he chuckled as kokichi blushed and pushed him away.

“g-good” he stuttered “does kaede have a guest shower?” “yeah she does” “good, I’m using it” he said as he stood up on his shaky legs and walked toward the room he assumed was the bathroom, he was right.  
“hey” he said gaining shuichi’s attention again “don’t think about joining me, that’s for another time k?” he smirked slyly and giggled as shuichi’s blushed before closing the door.

As the sound of water rushing was heard, shuichi fell onto the mattress used his hands to cover his boiling face. After a few seconds he decided he will shower at home, so he got up and walked to the bag he made sure to fill with a change of clothes in case his costume got to uncomfortable. He got up and took out his dark green sweater and black jeans and quickly put them on, he decided to stay in his socks as this was just kaede’s house (and miu’s. he had no idea why the two girls didn’t move in together if they were at each other’s house all the time). Once dressed he walked to the kitchen and found that indeed a stack of pancakes has been left on the counter.

At that moment small arms wrapped around his neck form behind, and before he knew what was happening, something was clinging to his back, pulling him down. “ach o-ouma” he said “I’m g-going to drop b-both of us” the detective was released with a small “boo” from the boy.

“Damn, shuichi,” he said as he got a good look at the boy “you look like you could use a coffee” shuichi sighed and blushed as he saw ouma was dressed in one of the dark hoodies he brought for himself and white jeans. “w-why did you take my hoodie?” he asked as he began to make himself coffee, already knowing where everything was from his times of hanging out with kaede.

“boyfriend rights,” kokichi said as he took multiple pancakes and stuffed them onto a plate “plus I needed something to cover all those lovely marks my beloved left on me” shuichi nearly dropped his coffee “seriously shuichi” he laughed as he pulled the hoodie off his shoulder to reveal multiple dark hickeys littering his neck. “in my defense,” shuichi said his face still red “you left some nice scratching and nail marks on my back” ouma blushed pure red. “w-well I “shuichi laughed as ouma tried to find a response. Ouma simply huffed and took out his phone scrolling through messages.  
a comfortable silence hung between them as they continued to eat.

“shumaiiiii” kokichi whined out of nowhere “miu is calling me a bottemmm” “you are a bottom” shuichi answered calmly taking a sip of his coffee.  
“gasp how rude! Just so you know I was dome af last night” “sure you were” shuichi smiled as he looked at his now boyfriend “so,” he said trying to change a topic “am I ever going to get my hoodie back?” “I don’t know,” ouma answered without taking his eyes away from his phone “am I ever going to get virginity back?” shuichi chocked on his drink and kokichi busted out laughing.

Once he was don’t choking on his drink shuichi looked back a his still laughing boyfriend and felt the all to familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach that he felt every time he heard a real laugh out of the small boy.  
at the time he would simply blush and stare at him in adoration.

But now he could do this.

Shuichi got up and walked to the other side of the table where kokichi was sitting. The leader stopped laughing and looked at shuichi with a confused look “what are you mph- “he was cut off by shuichi placing he lips on his.

Kokichi kissed back and they were bot smiling in the kiss. Once they broke apart kokichi had a cute blush and shuichi kissing his nose did not make It better.

“I love you” he whispered and kokichi practically purred as he placed his hand on his shoulder

“I love you too”

Maybe shuichi should thank rantaro for bringing those drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah thanks for reading comments and kudos are appreciated and i hope you have a great day :)


End file.
